Earth Bound Angelz
by mordrei
Summary: The story of Six people and the lives that surround them.Love lost,unrequitted,redemption,truth,justice,honor,sorrow and death...
1. Goodbye and entrance to the Great Hall

She sat by the window sill stairing at his sleeping form.

"Goodbye"

She said to herself and to the sleeping young man laying on the bed. The one word that was the full extent of her emotions.Why did this happen to both of them. Why did it have to end?,or better yet why did it have to begin, if the Fates knew this was to be the end.Silently she cursed herself with her answer because she knew, and yet she did nothing to stop herself from falling in love with the sleeping form that became one of her friend,compatriot,brother,teacher, and ultimately lover, and him from falling in love with her. But it was and never was meant to be, she now knew after all the time she was denying it. Suddenly the implications o f her thoughts hit her, and brought silent and unbidden tears to fall down withthought of the outcomeat the end of this night.She looked at him again as these thoughts were going through her mind. Studying his sleeping form, she walked towards him silently easing herself upon him. Looking into his face, with all the things that made her love him.His sensual mouth that spoke loving,caring and adoring word for her, his nice jaw which was storng and beatiful, his nose which was regal in form, his beautiful eyes that would tell her what he was thinking or trying to express, now closedand fringed with long lashes(that she reminded herself she would die for just to have). Anything and everything about him she loved, from all his good qualities through all his faults, she mused as she looked down at him and taking his right hand andcovering it with hers, she looked at his wrist were a bracelet was dangling. The One she gave him as a sign of her undying love and affection.Then sheclutched his gift to her, the necklace, and as if trying to will all this unfair things away with the gesture. She looked back at his face again, and then she placed THE KISS on his lips, and she felt it coming out of her body and there was something tingling in the air around them, and she knew it was done and her tears fell on his face as she removed her lips from his.The feeling of hurt,and her betrayal of him coming down on her. Soflty as not to awaken him she whispered in his ear.

"Please remember me, even if its only in your dreams now. Dont ever forget that I love you and will always will.

With a last lingering look, she went away......... leaving the sleeping form oblivious to what happened and what was happening

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One Grand Entrance

"Draco,come on were going to be late and God knows something or someone will eventually realize that both of us are gone for the whole day"She said as she and Draco were running down the long corridors of the second floor,going down from the grand staircase of Hogwarts.....

"Slow down pet" he said catching her hand as they entered and rounded another corner of a corridor.She suddenly stopped.

"Im sorry Draco",she said standing in front of him and avoiding his eyes.

Knowing her well enough. He brought his hand on her chin and lifted it to look at her.

"Pet ,its not that Im mad at you" ....he said looking at her...."Its just that I dont want to make a big entrance." He said looking at her right with amusement in his gray green eyes.....

She shifted her gaze to were he was looking, his words hit her with its meaning.

"Oh" she said, suddenly flusterred, then looking back at him,she saw laughter in his eyes,and suddenly they were both laughing, and she was now in his embrace.

"C'mon then".... he said as both their laughters died down." I wouldnt want to destroy my reputation "he said as he released her from thier intimate position.

"Yes , I know that quite well" She said back at him with a look of mischief,amusement and something undefined in her sparkling green eyes.

They were infront of the door to the Great Hall... and luckily throughout their intimate display it was closed. They both could hear the noise coming from inside.Both parties looked back at each other, and the sensation of their previous display was'nt qiute lost to both of them, and they smiled at each other .

"Well my Lady, after you" He said giving a courtly bow.

Her eyes smiled at his anticks , she curtsied back at him....

"Thank you my Lord" saying this before opening the door to the Great Hall.

Unknown to them, two pair of eyes were looking at both of them. One full of sparkle, with knowledge of what things to come, and the other steely and cold, full of hate for both of them and also something undefinable ....

As Both of them walked to their respective tables......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review guys and please to all my friends can you review,


	2. Sunbathing and Where's Harry

The sun was already bright and shining on Hogwarts, and already a crowd was forming near the lake.The reason was that two of the most beautiful people where there on a Saturday afternoon.Well nothing was out of the ordinary on this particular day and it was already on a regular basis that every Saturday the students would go down the lake to,except that one of the two was looking hot and sexy in a muggle contraption called a two piece bathingsuit while the other was clad with only shortpants on revealing his well formed body with its toned biceps and washboard abs.Well nothing was out of the ordinary except for the two most beautiful people were the two most hated enemies in all Hogwarts and they were side by side, their gorgoeus and sexy bodies bathing in the glow of the afternoon sun and each other.A black haired ,green eyed girl was besides a blonde haired, gray eyed boy. Her olive skin and his pale one was glistening with water under the afternoon light.They were both in the arms of Morpheus unaware of the crowd forming over them.

"Look at that" A girl in the crowd was saying."Id never believe that this could happen,not in my entire life. A Gryffindor and Slytherin together.

"Yeah! and we thought they hated each other"Another person in the crowd replied.

Murmuring was heard from the circle that engulfed the unsuspecting and sleeping duo.Suddenly it stopped as one of the sleeping form was alredy awake and was glaring at them.

"What in Bloody Merlins name are you stairing at?"He looked at them menacingly.

Almost all turned their eyes away.

Suddenly they could hear,and some could see that the other one was arousing from the arms of Morpheus.

She inched herself closer to her partner while he placed a posessive arm on her

"Draco"she said weakly,"what time is it!"Her sleep induced brain was still assesing her surrondings when she noticed that they were surronded by people.

Suddenly she jerked up from her position.  
"Shit" she said then,turned to her partner who just lay there ,amusement written all over his face at her reaction.  
"Alam mo hindi eto makakatulong sa plano mo no!,Alam mo naman anung iisipin nitong mga gago na ito"(translation:You know,this will not help our plan in any way seeing what these people might say.)

He replied by merely smmiling at her then..."Alam mo makakatulong ito akong bahala,saan nga pala si Harry!(translation: "You know this will work and by the way weres Harry!)"

As the two exchanged conversation. The crowd who were still unable to remove themselves from their place and was trying to figure out what gibberish they were talking about.

"Might be a lovers quarrel"a tall boy said. And so they started to murmur.

Having heard that.The blonde haired boy stood up from his lying position and extended an arm to his black haired companion.  
She took his offered hand and with a silent muttering of a disillusionment spell was able to walk back to the castle unnoticed by the crowd who where still talking to themselves. 


	3. Practices and Meetings

Up in the quidditch pitch,the Gryffindor team was having their practice.Ron being the Team Captain was instigating new tactics for them to use in the upcoming match against Ravenclaw.He as Keeper together with Harry the Seeker,Ginny,Kamilla,and Harrys girlfriend the Chasers,and Dean and Seamus as the Beater were called the Golden Team of the Gryffindor,seeing that they were undefeated in almost all matches like the Slytherins.As the Gryffindors had their Golden team,so did the Slytherind.Headed by their Team Captain,namely Draco Malfoy who was their Seeker, Blaise Zabini their Keeper and second in command,Pansy,Millicent and Karil their Chasers and of course Grabbe and Goyle their Beaters.And so they called their Team the Slytherin Titans.

While practicing Harry spotted someone suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Coming down to take a closer look, he saw the stranger and quickly went down to in a blaize of red and gold unnoticed by his practicing teammates.

"Hey tuts"He said to the girl as he stopped right infront of her.

"Hi Jorry"the girl replied giving him a beautiful smile.

"So what brings you in this neck of the woods?Wait let me guess,you came here to see me,your knight in shining armour"He said while dismounting from his broom to stand infront of her.

She slap his arm playfully."Aww your so sweet Jorry(Petname to be later explained),but if someone up there(his girlfriend remember)could hear what youre saying down here....."she said smilingly as she was cut of by Harry

"Hey was just kiddin'"He said raising both his arms in a gesture of defeat as both started to laugh.

"So what really brings you here"Harry said after the initial pleasantries.

"Well Potter,we came here to tell you about what were going to do tonight" a male voice was heard out of nowhere.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air besides the black haired beauty was the Slytherin Sex God and Team captain himself,Draco Malfoy with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"So Drakey, what really brings you here"amusement clearly tinting the voice of the BOy-Who-Lived.

"As I told you before Scarhead,its about the thing were going to do tonight"anger clearly heard from his voice as he addressed him.

"You could have fooled us"The girl replied looking at Harry then at him as they both started smiling at the blonde boy,who was now blushing so hard.

"Well yes that was another reason."he said to the girl in his arms and to the boy infront of him.

Suddenly both started laughing so hard at their amusement. As embarrasment was washing all over the Pretty boy.

"Bloody Gryffindor"he said to both of them.Clearly pissed off by their teasing.

"Were sorry Draco" the girl said smuddering another fit of laughter as she wiped her eyes.Then looked at her companion.

"Yeh mate!You know We were just teasing you" Harry said matter-of-factly to him.

"Oh sod off you tWo"he said to both of them,clearly meaning to be angry.But as quickly as it came it went,all because of his companion.

"We know mate" Harry said smiling."We Know!"

"So Harry Well see you in the Great Hall?"The girl asked Harry

"Sure thing,after finishing practice"He replied while mounting his broom.

"Okay then"she replied at Harry who was now already levitating off the ground.

"Yeh,will do. Bye you two" he said before blaizing back again to join the practice.

Both people where looking up at their friend who was already joining the others.Silence surronding them for a few minutes as they stood there just watching.

"So Why dont you tell her already" she said.

"I cant you know,She's not like you!" He answered her,pain clearly heard from his voice.Then changing the mood he said...

"C'mon pet.We better go now seeing as youre still not dressed for the occasion" He said while pulling her closer to him as they started to walk towards the castle.

"And youre dressed for the occassion."she replied haughtily.  
Suddenly the idea of their situation struck him and he started to laugh, and she joining with him.

"YOu know,were both fools"he said to her.

"Yes I know we are." Before adding"I know you are!" Then suddenly removing herself from his arms.She ran as hard and fast as she could leaving behind a laughing and now running Draco Malfoy who was still only clad in shortpants.

And so they both ran laughing towards the castle,leaving behind them the glorious sky tinged with yellow,orange and red from the setting sun and the sillohuettes of people who were still practicing on the quidditch field.. 


	4. Questions Answered

Upon Entering the Great Hall,the noise subsided while all was looking at the person coming in.Giving no heed to them she walked towards her table unaware that the murmurs and idle talk of students were about her and another.

She positioning herself on an empty place between the boy who lived and the Gryffindor Captain."Hi Captain Ron"She said to the Red head who still blushed when she gave him one of her smiles.

"Hg...I.li...li..and.r,he said while chewing the food inside his mouth unaware of the mess he had on his face.She was going to tell him about that when she heard Harry speak.

"Hey Tuts why're you late?"Harry asked looking at her,unaware that there bits of food clinging on his face.

"Oh honestly boys,you should really mind your manners"She said to him while wiping off the bits of food,then positioned herself onto Ron to do the same thing.

"Yes Mother"both replied in unison after she was finished.Giving them,as well as the whole Hogwarts population the first ever priveledge of seeing her blush.

"Yah mum,why're ya late coming to dinner"Ron said to her trying his luck to make her blush,which by the will of the Gods,she did again turning her still blushing cheeks a darker shade before bowing her hear due to embarrasment.

"Well I was"she stuttered "I mean.....I was"she couldnt quite answer her Redheaded friend and couldnt for the life of her look at him or the other boy besides her.Then suddenly she heard the Boy-Who-Lived laughing,then her Redheaded tormentor following suit.KNowing full well that she was lured to their teasing

"Oh!I really hate you guys."She said angrily before slapping them on the back of their heads, abruplty stopping their laughter.  
"ouch" both of them replied while rubbing the back of their heads in unison.

"Blimey Liliandra.For a well mannered girl you sure are rough"Ron said while still rubbing his head.

"YeH"Harry groaned as he was now feeling a slight discomfort from the said area."and for a girl, you slap like a guy."

"Well,you both deserve It"she replied lifting her head haughtily trying to defend her brash action.Then suddenly being overwhelmed by her conscience apologized to both of them.

"Im sorry guys.I shouldnt have done that!"She said looking at Harry first. Giving him her -"IM really Sorry,Please forgive me face"-.

"Ok,I forgive you "Harry said.....earning a smile from her."But I dont think Ron does"he said looking towards the Readheaded Ron who was now quiet.

"What about you Ron,Do you forgive me!?"She said turning her attention to him and giving him the same face.

"Hell! Liliandra" he said a bit angrily then lookina at her"who wouldnt forgive you with that face" he said, giving her an assuring smile that said all."Yes I forgive you Little cat."

She smiled back at him,then set herself for a comfortable dinner while the boys followed suit,ignoring the fact that the whole population of Hogwarts saw their scene.

Unknown to the whole population was that while they were having their little scene.Questions were being being answered and knowledge was being given on a little meeting that would be happening later that evening by a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

review please......The others characters are coming within the next chapters..... 


	5. Telling A Girl under the Tree

The sun was shining brightly ,giving off a warm breeze around the place.A girl was sitting alone under the shade of a big tree.Her face buried in a book.Suddenly jerking herself from what she was reading,she could see the outline of someone walking towards her direction.Realizing who it was,she gave a dazzling smile to the person who was now infront of her....

"Hi Herms" the person said before plopping besides her "What ya Reading"  
"oh honestly Liliandra you sound just like the boysz"Hermione replied to the black haired girl.

"Why,because Im asking what youre reading"She said to her matter of factly.Before giving her a wet rasberry.  
She in turn replied with her own rasberry,then both sat in silence as She went back to her reading.

"Hermione!Why dont you tell him how you feel" Liliandra said,breaking the silence that was between them.  
"Tell Whom" Hermione replied stoically.  
"Why are you like that to him.You know he loves you as much as you love him"She said her voice fluctuating to a higher note.

"YOu know the answer.I cant because of you"Hermione replied ,pain clearly ringing from every word that was uttered.

"Its not I that is the problem,Its both of you"She replied dejectedly,then standing up from her position.She started walking.  
Then before she could get out from the trees shade.She turned and look backed at the girl sitting under the tree.

"You know,I can never understand why someone as smart as you can be as stupid when it comes to other things." she said,earning her a deadly glare from the girl who was still holding her book. Then dejectedly she added.  
"I wish I was in your position Hermione.I wish have someone like him to truly love me...with all my faults and all.I wish I could...."she cut her sentence halfway.

Then an extraordinary thing happened.The girl who was under the tree saw a tear run down from her friends cheek before she turned away to head back from when she came....

Leaving a curious feeling that there was more to her black haired friend that met her eyes as well as met other peoples eyes. LEaving her with a podering question as to why she would want what she told her. 


	6. The continuation of death

Run someone behind me said hoarsely….and I was doing just that…..Running as fast and as hard as my feet could carry me. I was running and dodging trees, branches, big stones and even stumps on the Dark and Desolated forest when suddenly a hand grabbed me out of nowhere and I was being enclosed in an embrace. Warm lips descended onto mine and suddenly I felt lank and utterly bewildered to my predicament as the feel of these lips where giving heaven for my time in hell. I was ignorant to the loud thumping of hooves and to the shouts of men and women alike….My world was now centered on these lips, and as suddenly as I tasted paradise, I lost it when he pulled away to reveal himself unto me by the light of Selena the Moon….And that is where my world came tumbling down to the depths of Tartarus. The cause of all that was happening was in front of me. Onyx colored eyes looked upon me with an unfathomable expression. His face devoid of all emotion and yet I could sense, no I could feel that something somewhere deep inside of him was shattering and that he sensed it too. I was released from his embrace and roughly led by him to the sounds that was now invading me….Sounds that I forgot for a brief moment in paradise….. Screaming, pleading, shouting, stomping, and crying were those sounds that were now clear again as I was led to the center of it……Then suddenly feeling pain I saw darkness…..Death so it seemed has taken me again …….and it has seemed that I have again lost the chance to find happiness in another era of time. But I could feel as I was suspended in this darkness that another era of hurt, desolation and death was coming my way……Like the cycle of life…so will be the cycle of sins and sorrow that we have committed and so we have been sentenced to eternity in this endless cycle.


	7. The price of love

WORDS ARE WHAT WE SAY WHEN WE TRY TO EXPRESS HOW WE FEEL…WORDS ARE WHAT WE CANNOT SAY WHEN IT IS TO MUCH TO EXPRESS….AND WORDS ARE WHAT WE SAY WHEN NOTHING IS LEFT TO SAY EXCEPT WORDS OF HATE AND BITTERNESS….FOR WITH IT COMES EVIL AND EVIL IS FOUND IN MANY FORMS ……BORN OUT OF HATE, OF SIN AND EVEN OUT OF LOVE…BUT OUR EVILS WERE BORN OUT OF MISUNDERSTANDING AND THUS IT ALWAYS ENDS LIKEWISE.

Darkness was everywhere. Soft and soothing silence was its companion and as I sat there up on the tower roof with only the stars and the moon as my companions. I sat there alone and in the shadows in which I was taking solace and I could see clearly things that where never there when the rays of Apollo's sun was present. How the lake looked with its gray blue waters illuminated by the moon and the stars .How trees glimmered and cast shadows and how eerie and soothing sounds were ever present during Selinas reign. How I took comfort in the blanket that is called night and how I hated it for giving me dreams. I may be to other people called a coward, and yes at some point in time I have admitted it to myself. But my fears are not from simple things, no my fears come from the sins that I have committed and from the future that I know. Hurt, suffering, and death were always my companion during the waking hours of the day and emptiness and regret during the fading lights of night. I have taken this burden as my punishment and never once did I protest or cried out against the it, except now…………………………Except now………

"Liliandra" a voice called.

I looked up to see one being that I came to love. The person who made me feel that my life was something to live and look forward to and the only person that I could not love more than a brother and never a lover. Fates was cruel to the point of being sadistic.

"Why are you here again?" He said was sitting himself besides me.

"Nothing Draco, I just wanted to be alone and think." I said back.

"Is it him again?" he asked looking at me.

"NO, I said" although I knew that he would not believe me. "I was thinking about us"

"Yes us" he said nonchalantly. "I have known you for only a short time. But I feel that the Fates have something for us and I feel that it will be long hard and full of sorrow. But I will stay besides you, no matter what."

Ending his speech he took both my hands and placed it in his chest. I could feel his heart beating and looking at him I could feel the love and the understanding emanating from his whole being.

"Liliandra let me carry the burden you carry. Make me understanding" He said looking at me and never letting my gaze falter.

"Draco, what I have experienced will be with you forever if I give in to your whim. You will never feel the same and you will always carry it for the rest of your life." I could not take what was showing in his eyes so I lowered my head.

I felt a hand on my chin and suddenly I could feel his warm breath and smell his scent. He made me look up at him and he was now only a few inches from me.

"And So I take what you give me with my full being and I shall carry the burden for u as well." With that statement he claimed my lips as his and I claimed his as mine. Sealing his fate to mine and giving him a burden that would last him for all his mortal life. I could feel the power radiating from both of us and I could feel him starting to get cold and tears flowed freely from me. He was slipping away and I could feel it. I released him from our kiss, and he rested his head on my lap knowing the next outcome. His eyes looked hazy and he was fighting the urge to close them. I brushed a strand of hair from is face then mustering the courage I spoke.

"I am sorry Draco" I said through tear stained eyes.

He placed one of his hands on my cheeks and wiped the tears from my eyes then looking directly at me he said

"I am not sorry for what has happened I know you will still be here when I sleep" with his last words he closed his eyes and I felt his body going cold and rigid under the darkness of the night.

"Yes I will be here. I will always be here" I shall always be with you but my heart with him I said to myself while looking at the boy resting on my lap. I stayed with him under the darkness and shadows of the night with only the moon, the stars and the sounds of the evening as the witnesses to our act and to my betrayal.


	8. She told me to give you this

"She told me to give you this." A mourning Draco Malfoy said while handing it to the person in which the letter was addressed to.

He took with an impassive face and set off towards his own quarters to read what it said.

Opening his quarters he went into his bedroom and sat on the bed and slightly trembling he tore the white envelope and began reading…..

Dearest love,

Forgive me for my cowardly way of saying goodbye to you. For in my fear of bearing witness to something I could never give that which I always wanted you to have, your happiness. I am sorry that for the time we spent together were of sadness, regret, deceptions, lies, and hate. I never intended it to end this way my darling husband, and for this I am truly sorry. I always pictured that after the wedding we would come to an understanding and then you could eventually care for me again, and then maybe love me again. But fate was always cruel to me, and played me into one of its stories. I loved you my darling husband and I still do. I hid all my pain and suffering because I wanted you to be happy. On the first day of our marriage you told me you would never love me, I kept my hope even when my heart was crying. When I saw you with Lily the first time in the Gardens and when you accused me of having an affair with Draco, I kept quiet knowing it was useless to fight you, and I held my head high even when people were already talking about behind my back. I was trying to find happiness and to give you happiness that I only gave both of us the complete opposite. When you ravaged me the first because you were under the Imperious Curse, I obliterated you so that you would never regret your actions. I knew that our union made something my love and I was trying with all my heart to hold something of you. I would have loved our child even if it was born out of hate and deceit for that was how much I loved you that I forgave you instantly. And then I saw you and her again and you know what happened next. I was so foolish to think that maybe, just maybe I could have had something of you that would have loved me back, that I could adore and that would have cared for me in return. So I fled my darling, in my hope to run away from something and like princess in one of the fairy tales running away from evil lord I was found and saved by a prince. I was starting to pick up the pieces that were broken with him helping me, and for the second time in my life I was starting to feel happy. Then the fairy tale ended when the princess almost dies leaving the prince no choice but to part with her in order for her to leave. I went back to you, and our lives were starting to take a turn when she comes back again and I had to contend with being only second best, only the replacement, and nothing more nothing less. I had to contend with that, and in the end succumb to the conclusion that our liaison in the past was nothing more than just a simple memory of a dream to you. Forgive me for my ignorance and childishness in thinking that there was ever an US in the future. Goodbye my darling, I hope that with this you may find happiness now. Remember me even if it is only in your dreams.

Your wife,

Liliandra

He sat dazed and unable to think clearly. Too many things were going in his mind too many questions. With the letter still clenched in his hands. He went out to find the one person that could give him insight. The one person that could tell him everything Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
